


Always Giving

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru wants to treat Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Giving

Makoto was always giving. That was what she was known for. She selflessly put her family first, then Haru, then her friends. And Haru loved that about Makoto. She loved every aspect of it. Makoto was too kind. And she wanted to thank Makoto for being kind. 

Which really ended up with them on her bed. Haru was lying down, Makoto kissing down her stomach. Nipping at the skin, leaving marks as she went. 

Makoto looked up at Haruka with her bright, droopy green eyes. Her brown hair falling into her face. Haru pushed it back and smiled down at her. Makoto slipped her hand between Haru's skirt, sighing when she felt the fabric of her suit. 

"You should really wear real underwear," Makoto kissed the inside of her thigh. 

Haru was about to speak when Makoto slipped a finger inside of her. She let out a moan as Makoto flicked and fucked her with her finger. Haru begged for another, and Makoto smiled as she pushed in another agonizingly slow. 

She moved back up to kiss Haru's sweaty forehead. Skin against skin as their breasts touched. Her fingers curled inside of Haru, making her hips buck up against her. 

Haru pulled Makoto into a deep kiss. Sighing and moaning into her mouth as she felt her fingers deep inside of her. 

"Sit on my face," Haru moaned. 

Makoto's face turned a bright red, "What?" 

Haru pulled Makoto's fingers out and ushered her to move up. Makoto, shyly, scooted up until her skirt draped over face. Haru pulled down her underwear and she helped her out of them. Kicking them to the floor, Makoto arranged herself to sit on Haru's face. 

Clinging onto Makoto's thick hips, Haru brought her body closer. She licked at Makoto slowly. Listening to Makoto sigh and moan above her aroused her more than anything. 

"Haru," Makoto moaned.

Haru sucked on her clit, feeling her legs shake at the side of her head. Makoto lifted up her skirt. And Haru wasn't sure if that was to let Haru have some air, or to get a better view. But Haru continued to work, determined to put on a show for Makoto. 

She licked and sucked, hands grasping at Makoto's ass. It wasn't long before Makoto was bouncing on her face. Moaning wantonly, crying out Haru's name repeatedly. Legs shaking as she clung onto the bed's headboard. 

"Haru, I'm ̶ " She didn't finish her sentence. Her thighs tightened around Haru's head. And her legs shook as she rocked back and forth through her orgasm. 

Haru licked up her juices. Tongue making sure to get every last drop before Makoto shyly moved off of her. 

Out of breath, Makoto smiled, "You're so beautiful." 

Haru smiled back at her. Eyes bright and happy, full of love. 

"I love you too," Makoto giggled. 

Haru blushed, turning to her side. 

Makoto wrapped her arm around Haru. "Your turn," She kissed Haru's cheek before moving down. 

And Haru couldn't be any more in love selfless Makoto.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh. i just wanted fem makoto riding haru's face honestly.


End file.
